powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devastation ~ Battle Flight Team Episode 1
Plot Jordan witnesses the death of the members of his camp, and must fend for himself out in the desert. Narration "It's somewhere around April 1974. It's just another day at military camp. Not anything special. I wake up to Sgt. Miller screaming at one of the fellow cadets. I wake up, get dressed for the day, then head out from my tent. Today is military training. You know, the climbing under the barbed wire in mud, the climbing over the wall, that sort of thing. We finally complete the course after a couple of hours. At that point, it's almost lunchtime. We walk over to the bus, which takes us to the dining hall about 7 miles away. we head over to the serving area, grab our trays, slide down the line, same thing you would do in school. Today's lunch is that green glop they like to call chicken alfredo. I chose to have a side of fruit salad, because it was the only thing I could actually eat without wanting to throw up. After we were done, we headed back to the camp, which I was not excited for. Me and a few of my friends soon see one of our green Jeeps pull up. It was the general. General Johansson was pretty mean and brutal. From what I knew about him, he always bossed around the people he worked with, but they always said it was for a reason. "That's just how it is kid." The general declared a state of emergency, and told Sgt. Miller to provide us with AR-15's. Before Johansson could explain why we were in a state of emergency, there was a big black spaceship in the shape of a snake that was heading towards us. Johansson and Miller thought it was one of the enemy countries, like Russia trying to attack us in the most unsuspecting and absurd way possible. We soon fired our AR-15's at the spaceship, but it seemed to be doing no damage whatsoever. Not too soon after that, Johansson told us to hold our fire, as he saw a big red beam coming out of the spaceship's mouth. It soon shot somewhere by us. It was pretty bright from what I could tell. Soon, I saw this blackish thing with green highlights. It almost looked like a police officer mixed with an alien. He also had this huge sword, and when he extended it, could reach up to about 3 feet long. He soon released a slash of energy that came extremely fast. It wiped out most of our troops. The remaining started firing at this unknown being, but I was hiding. I wanted to live to tell the tale. Well, that kind of happened. The tent soon blew away, and revealed me hiding behind it. I started firing. Next thing I knew, he released another slash of energy, but this time it was way bigger. He had already wiped out everybody, including Sgt. Miller and General Johansson. I was the only one left, so I was sure he was trying to have fun with me before he went back up to the spaceship. Somehow, I managed to dodge the slash, but the explosion is what wiped me out. For good, or so I thought. I wake up the next day on the ground, surrounded by lifeless bodies that smelled. I soon make my way over to the dining hall. After a little over an hour of walking, I see what looked like an untouched building. It was in fact the dining hall! I walked over to the door that leads to the back and try to open it. I turn the handle, and nothing. I figure it's locked. I try kicking the door down. Nope, still didn't work. I knew slamming into the door would hurt like hell, so I did the only thing that I could do at that point. I shot at the door, which then opened with little to no effort. I figured it was about 5 or so bullets, no big deal. For all I know, they could have had more ammo in the back for some reason. I enter the back room. I soon make my way over to the serving window, and close it. This was my new home for a while. I ate some spare pizza they had like a starving wolf, and chugged some water they also had like my life depended on it. I felt like it did at that point, but I was most likely exaggerating. I decided that since I was going to be staying in the back room of the dining hall for a while, I would make my way over to camp and see if anyone had some spare clothes. After a lot of walking, I arrive a few hundred feet from the camp. I soon saw about 3 cars. One was for a guy in a nice black suit, and the other two cars were for the FBI. I soon realized it was the government, who had somehow heard about the incident. I figured that if I approached them, they would think I had something to do with it, although there were no witnesses, so I could bent the story however I wanted. If I explained that there was a spaceship that hovered over our camp, which beamed an alien down who killed everybody, I would sound insane. I soon went back to the dining hall, more specifically the back. I soon discovered a switch. I didn't know what it did. So, me being me, I curiously flipped it, and soon felt rumbling. Nothing too excessive. I soon decided I wanted to call it a day, and made a box fort that I could sleep in. I figured I wouldn't have to do anything for a while, so a had a few good hours of sleep. Category:Battle Flight Team